


OOO同人－映An：明日的冰棒-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji, Ankh/Hino Eiji





	OOO同人－映An：明日的冰棒-时生总是来晚一步

OOO同人－映An：明日的冰棒-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ccdb)

[ 78](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ccdb)

### [OOO同人－映An：明日的冰棒](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2ccdb)

“Ankh！一大早你已经吃了三根冰棒了，再吃对身体不好”，在Ankh刚要踏入厨房时，在厨房帮忙准备餐具的映司瞬间挡在了冰柜前。

Ankh不满的乍舌，“吵死了，让开！”

“不行！”映司铁了心一样的一动不动。“身为Greed的你还好说，但是现在用的是泉警官的身体，如果他吃坏了肚子怎么办！”

没错，Ankh现在其实只是附在这个身体上的右手，而身体容貌还是原来肉体，只是了发型表情都一百八十度大转变。

说起来，映司对于这副人类肉体的关心和呵护着实让Ankh很不爽。

他一把抓住映司的领子将他拽开，但映司想也没想就打掉他的手。

“少啰嗦！映司！”Ankh一边沉不住气的怒吼一边拿出来蓝莓口味的冰棒，他咬了一口，却扫到冰棒盒子已空，无奈乍舌的将空盒子丢到回收废品的纸箱里。

映司看着Ankh一脸若无其事，着急的气不打一出来。

他上前抓住对方拿着冰棒的右手，显然对方一脸不明和不情愿，但映司还是硬把那只挣扎的手扳到自己脸前，然后二话不用他嘴巴极限的在冰棒上咬了最大一口。

“！！！”Ankh眼睛瞪的老大，盯着冰棍棍都露出来三分之一的冰棒惨状。随后目光带着杀气瞪向眼前费力吃着冰棒的人类。

“映司你个家伙！！”Ankh怒吼着显露出右手的原型，也不再用人类的嘴，而是用手直接吞噬掉那所剩无几的可怜冰棒。接着右手吐出棍子上前揪住映司的领子，将他狠狠推向洗手台。

映司后背撞向台子，惹得台子边上的碗碟发出一小阵骚动。还好他并不怕凉，要不然吃不完的冰棍大概就要因为刚才那一击从嘴里吐出来了。

还没来得及咳嗽，映司的领子再次落入Ankh手里。“那是最后一根！你竟然…！！”

“呃…Ankh…你已经吃的够多了…！”

“谁管你！”

“啊呀，映司？Ankh酱？发生了什么？”千世子听到动静后赶到了厨房。千世子经营的多国料理店就是映司和Ankh寄住的地方，而今日主题是古希腊风格，这也是为何她回提着推地长裙的缘故。

千世子眼前自然是Ankh提着映司领子的画面，虽然Ankh瞬间隐去了右手的原型。  
“这是怎么了？Ankh…酱？”

“哼”，Ankh冷哼一声，不做解释的把映司推开，转身离开了厨房。任凭千世子如何叫他他都没停。似乎还在门口撞见了比奈，听到比奈问话的声音从门的方向传来，但显然被问但一方没有回应，只有门重重撞上的声响。

“映司？Ankh他…？”比奈一脸担心的跑入厨房。不过她和千世子眼神交流以后大致也才出来这两人吵架了吧。

映司露出来以往柔和的笑容让两人放心。“没事的，我会处理的。”  
本来要换希腊服装一起工作的他和千世子说完后便离开了店，想来一会还有近藤来帮忙所以暂时人手也不是问题。

...  
“Ankh”，映司走在大街上，他叫了几声自然无人应。

经过冰棒摊的时候他还停了下来，不过看摊主微笑卖货的样子，看来Ankh还没生气到去袭击冰棒摊位。  
不过说来，当初遇到Ankh的时候，那个Greed可是见到冰棒就拿走吃，最后全是映司付钱。还有偷吃小孩子的冰棒的事情也没少做，害得映司这个老好人赶紧掏腰包买了冰棒给哭泣的孩子。但是现在相处久了，想想会发现Ankh没有再做过这种事情。

“哎？那个口味没有了吗？”刚踏出去几步的映司听到了摊位前一个小女孩的抱怨。

“对不起啊，小妹妹，”摊主也很为难，笑着努力安慰她，“那个买完了，下次吧。这次尝尝葡萄口味怎么样？很好吃哦。”

“你还真的很喜欢哈密瓜口味啊”，女孩的朋友在一边感叹。

女孩子用力点点头，“因为哈密瓜味道很好吃啊，我就是喜欢那个配上凉凉的口感。”这样解释的女孩最后还是和懂事的选了其他口味代替。

只是在不远处看着那边的映司脸上却没有了先前的表情，他想起来Ankh喜欢冰棒的理由。因为有了泉警官的身体，没有味觉的Ankh才能第一次品尝到食物的美味。即使他们天生就因为欲望诞生，不过对于这种从来没体会过的存在，可以说这是他现在日常里小小的爱好了吧。虽然让他品尝过其他食物，但Ankh唯独对冰棒格外喜爱，理由是那个冰冰凉凉的很好吃。

“和小孩子一样”，映司不自觉的自语出来。对于第一次有机会碰触的食物，Ankh那种感慨就和纯真的孩子没什么两样。只是单纯的很喜欢。

映司不会忘记保护比奈哥哥的身体，但他却有着复杂说不出来的心情。

抬起头，映司看到自己距离和Ankh初遇的地方不远。找不到Ankh的他决定在这里堵上一把。

很可惜Ankh并不在这里。他并没有想着在这种情况下使用道具去寻找，他总觉得应该亲自见面。

…

“Ankh？！你已经回来了啊！”回店路上顺便买了三盒冰棒的映司一进店就傻眼了。

Ankh早就回来，并且和以前一样大摇大摆的坐在客人的位子上吃着千世子准备的希腊菜。

两个人同时注意到了那三盒不算小的冰棒。

Ankh似乎闹着别扭故意讥讽的冷笑了一下，别开头用勺子把食物送入嘴中。

看到对方冷冷的反应，不甘心的映司嘴巴张了张想要说点什么，但是介于客人投来的好奇目光，映司还是抱着盒子回到了厨房。

“回来了啊，映司”，千世子进入厨房迎了上去。当她看到整齐摆放入冰柜的冰棒盒子时脸上露出慧心的笑容。“映司对Ankh酱真好呢，以后也不能吵架了哦，”说完她留下映司的那一套希腊cosplay衣服便出去服务客人去了。

…

晚上工作结束后，帮忙洗了碗盘的映司打开冰箱，却发现冰棍盒子没有被打开过的迹象。回想工作时也始终见到Ankh阴着脸坐在那里，似乎很神奇的他没吃冰棍。

简直无法想象一天没吃冰棒的Ankh处于什么状态...

“他…忍得很辛苦呢”，第一反应不是Ankh在闹小孩子脾气，而是想到Ankh不爱表露的一面。映司自顾自的露出笑容，却有点心痛。

在房间自己的红挂布上躺着的Ankh手里翻阅着硬币收藏夹。看到映司进来他也很快移开目光。

“Ankh…”映司略显无奈，“给你”，他递过去冰棒。

“……”眼神带着怀疑和厌恶盯着眼前的冰棍，就好像拿东西有着剧毒。“喂，映司…你这是什么意思？“

“你不是忍了一天吗？”

“你这是讨好我吗？”Ankh眉毛一挑，但皱着的眉头一点也不见舒展。

“你果然还是为了泉泉警官而忍得很厉害吧？”映司口气只有认真。

这话似乎擦了Ankh的火，“胡说八道，这具身体我离开一会他就可以上西天。因为我在这里他才能想现在这样，为何我要顾及他？”

虽说映司觉得自己这样做也不好，可还是继续说了下去，“我还想让Ankh你多尝尝各种料理，不光是冰棒，也能尝到其他你不知道的东西，可能这样…我就能了解你喜欢吃什么了。”

Ankh眼神露出不解，他不明白为何映司这样说。

“我说过请你吃一年份的冰棍，这是今天的份。”映司把手里的牛奶口味举在眼前，“不是你自己吃的，而且我请你的。我当然会在意泉警官的身体，但是我也不会忘记约定。”

映司在纠结，他发现自己从最初的一个目的变成了两个对立的想法。他绝对不会动摇要拯救泉警官的想法，但他也无法想象如果Ankh就这样突然离开了，这份日常会变的如何。

他觉得会有这一天，那么自己会希望在结束前让Ankh能在这一个小小的事情上开心，甚至发现会希望这个“日常”能延续，自己还会去想着明天给Ankh准备冰棍。这算是自己的欲望吗？

“你笨蛋，到底在说什么…？”Ankh跳了下来，和映司目光对视了一会，似乎在等待回复。

“其实，Ankh…即使每天让我请你都可以！我会给你准备明天的份，后天的份，大后天的份！让你尝不一样的牌子，不一样的口味！所以！我也希望在一切结束前你能确保泉警官的安全…”

因为我希望你还能这样在身边，你还能吃到明天的冰棍…

“然后你还能感觉到它们凉凉的很好吃，就这样健康的站在这里。”

映司说完反而难得有点不知所措，Greed怎么会理解人体的健康与否？如果他脱离这个肉体…

此时他手上的牛奶冰棒被Ankh抢走，舔了要流下来的部分，狠狠咬了一大口。“你废话太多了，都化了。笨蛋映司。”

“Ankh…”

Ankh不理睬他，叼着冰棒前端露出来的棍跳上窗户。临走前，拿下冰棒回头看着身后的人。

“映司。你说过要每天请我冰棍的对吧？”他嘴角勾起来，一脸对方绝对不能反悔的样子，“你别忘了！”说完从他的专属门口跳了出去。

不会忘，明日的冰棒。

所以Ankh…你要活下来。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士OOO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABOOO)[OOO](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/OOO)[映An](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%98%A0An)[Ankh](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Ankh)[火野映司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%AB%E9%87%8E%E6%98%A0%E5%8F%B8)

评论(3)

热度(78)

    1. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mangyinzhong.lofter.com/) [忙音中](http://mangyinzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://alei7519.lofter.com/) [全村最好的剑](http://alei7519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://boluochaofengli.lofter.com/) [蕉尼kie♠](http://boluochaofengli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://bakafu.lofter.com/) [最喜欢翔太了](http://bakafu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://87435454397.lofter.com/) [红色，我喜欢红色](http://87435454397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://xueyingsnow.lofter.com/) [雪璎snow](http://xueyingsnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) [晚冬未归](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xidiemeng.lofter.com/) [_夕蝶_](http://xidiemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://gentile.lofter.com/) [Gentile](http://gentile.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://yiyezhiqiujunmoxiao620.lofter.com/) [。。。](http://yiyezhiqiujunmoxiao620.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://yanbei686.lofter.com/) [斯年](http://yanbei686.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yuanxifei.lofter.com/) [缘溪菲](http://yuanxifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://yuanxifei.lofter.com/) [缘溪菲](http://yuanxifei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://sakura393.lofter.com/) [Sakura](http://sakura393.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://ultrarider.lofter.com/) [空条智乃](http://ultrarider.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://rexueyuyan.lofter.com/) [鼓瑟](http://rexueyuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://dengyuanyufou.lofter.com/) [sakura](http://dengyuanyufou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://sukemoto.lofter.com/) [遗落文明。](http://sukemoto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://timej149.lofter.com/) [缇米艾](http://timej149.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://timej149.lofter.com/) [缇米艾](http://timej149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://shuidenghua193.lofter.com/) [水灯华](http://shuidenghua193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://chenjane93.lofter.com/) [II12](http://chenjane93.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://budingsishao.lofter.com/) [雨空](http://budingsishao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://qianyu893.lofter.com/) [浅羽](http://qianyu893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) [一只小蝎子](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) [「不透明人間」](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://geiwotianjia.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵叽_没有天加吃好难过](http://geiwotianjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) [chipsABC](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://ruoyishang.lofter.com/) [是凌忆哒💜](http://ruoyishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://2414289553.lofter.com/) [椰子芦荟炖排骨](http://2414289553.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://shadyvox.lofter.com/) [MoonKnight](http://shadyvox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://jiaye053.lofter.com/) [伽椰](http://jiaye053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://siedust323.lofter.com/) [siedust](http://siedust323.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://nuofan382.lofter.com/) [他乡梦暖](http://nuofan382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) [独棘](http://luoshu590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://strab.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕咕咕咕](http://strab.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a6)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f2cce5)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
